


February 3rd - Drizzled Berry Syrup

by Dreamkissed



Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult's Valentine's Event 2020, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Team Aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: An early morning leads to a threat and promise of a question, but can Hermione and Bellatrix quit dancing long enough to ask and answer?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619044
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	February 3rd - Drizzled Berry Syrup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drD/gifts).



Bellatrix lowered herself on top of Hermione, her hands splaying along her chest. Without a sound, she leaned in to capture Hermione’s lips. Bellatrix waited until she felt the faint burn in her chest to break from Hermione. She pushed herself into a sitting position, black and green satin sheets pooling around her. She shifted to straddle only one of Hermione’s legs, grinding herself against her thigh. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Pet.”

Hermione’s eyes drank in the view of every inch of Bellatrix’s nude body. Her hands slid up her sides, raking fingernails to leave ephemeral blush trails on ivory skin. “What will it take to get you to call me by my name?” Hermione did her best to smirk with kiss-bruised lips panting for breath.

Bellatrix groaned from Hermione scratching her. She slid her hands up over Hermione’s breasts and let them rest around her neck. “You know the only name I will ever call you, Sweetheart.” She pressed her thumbs against Hermione’s chin and arched her body so she could trace her tongue along Hermione’s lips and nose. She slowly nipped Hermione’s nose once before taking her lower lip to nibble on briefly.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered as she lay nose-to-nose, pinned down under Bellatrix. She arched her hips up against Bellatrix’s, finding the position so she could rub herself against the knee between her legs. “That’s not a small step, Bella. Your standing would be ruined, the scandal it would cause...” She groaned as Bellatrix’s nails dug into the sensitive skin under her chin.

“I have courted you, I have wooed you, and I have taken you.” Bellatrix punctuated each word with a sharp bite to Hermione’s lips. “Consider this my declaration of intent my little Mudblood.” She squeezed Hermione’s neck gently, not enough to do more than suggest what she could do. She stared into her eyes with all the fierce madness her reputation brought with it. “I want your hand, as the future Lady Black, Co-head of _the_ Most Ancient and Noble house. Before the sun sets, you shall be my fiancé.”

Hermione’s mouth hung open breathless at the declaration. She moved her hands to wrap around Bellatrix’s back, nails sinking divots into her skin. “Don’t tease me Lady Black, do not offer a proposal you don’t intend on following through.” Hermione gasped out, rolling her hips in harmony with Bellatrix’s.

Bellatrix sat up and moved one hand from Hermione’s neck. She walked her fingers down Hermione’s body before sliding them between her legs. “My only intention is to see us doing our duty and contributing to a pure magical bloodline.” Bellatrix’s fingers found the heated swollen nub that was Hermione’s clit. “Our daughters. Together.” She pressed down gently, rolling the nub between two fingers as she spoke.

Hermione arched her back free of the bed for a moment and let out a hungry growl. Her fingers raked down Bellatrix’s back and grabbed her hips. “I am not hearing a question!” She cried between breaths. She lifted one hand to grab Bellatrix’s hair at the nape of her neck. “You think you are worthy of being the mother of our children. Prove it.” She slid her free hand to mirror Bellatrix’s actions between her legs as she pulled her into an impassioned fight of a kiss.

Bellatrix snarled as she felt Hermione’s fingers dive into her smoothly. Their teeth clicked together as she fought for control of the kiss with furious open-mouth lashes of her tongue. She twisted her hand and pushed a single finger into Hermione’s molten velvet, pinning both their hands in place with a hard grinding movement of her hips. She hissed loudly as Hermione held her upper lip between pinched teeth. “I will do it properly, little dove.”

Hermione drew back sharply, drawing blood from Bellatrix’s lip. “Sunset is in fourteen hours.” She swiped at the crimson liquid with her tongue at the same time she twisted her fingers inside Bellatrix.

Bellatrix shifted to keep Hermione pinned down, refusing to yield her position to her. “You’re talking too much.” She pressed forward, crushing Hermione against herself, starting a pace that would leave both women speechless for the next few hours.


End file.
